Illuminted
by RandiReckless
Summary: "I was dreaming about you...we walked, and talked and...it was epic but... the sun came out and reality set in... And I realized that it was worthless to hope it was actually real..." Castiel/OC, Sam/Dean


_Dear Diary, Today will be different._

_I can feel it; a change in the air. Something is going to happen, and it's going to change everything. Something big is coming._

_Wow, I feel insane writing this, but for some reason, I just know. Writing down how would make me sound even more insane, so you'll just have to trust me diary._

_Today is going to be different._

_It has to be._

Lily bit her lip as she read over the words she had just written.

Definitely the ramblings of a crazy person; but there was that feeling in her gut, the one that told her something was going to happen.

And she couldn't help but to believe it, as she continued to think about it. Her heart sank deep down into her chest and it caused her to sigh deeply as the thoughts continued to try and consume her.

"Oh god.. just stop," she scolded, rolling her deep brown eyes, she set her diary beside her, leaning her head back against the rest of the window seat, she let her lids fall shut as she attempted to remember the dream from the night before, the one that had brought all of these feelings up. But all she could remember were eyes; bright, familiar, and blue, so very blue.

"Hey loser!" she jumped at the sudden yell, looking out the open window in surprise to see the car of her best friend just below, the hazel eyes looking up at her with a smile across the round, chestnut face. "Hurry your white ass up before I decide to leave you! And don't think I won't!"

Lily rolled her eyes, quickly gathering her diary and shoving it into her bag. She checked herself in the mirror one last time, though she didn't really care much about the girl that stared back, just ran a quick hand through the straight brown locks that hung loosely around her shoulders before leaving her room.

"God, took you long enough, Lil," Tia stuck her tongue out at her as Lily closed the door behind her, heading towards the car and gripping the strap of her bag. She, however, only rolled her eyes, hopping in the passenger side and tossing her bag into the back seat. "So how are you on this lovely Monday morning?"

Lily rolled her eyes towards the sky, smiling as she looked out the window as though nothing was wrong, like she hadn't spent the last three hours awake, trying to remember a nightmare that never came back and thinking about the crazy insane feelings that tried to take over, saying, "I am tired. Teddy decided it would be the best idea in the world to bark all night, and when I finally put him out of my room, he added scratching at my door to the list. I swear, it was just…insanity, like he was possessed or something."

"Haha, maybe we should get Nana to do an exorcism on him."

The girl's laughed together at this, but the idea seemed to hit somewhere inside of her; she seriously considered the possibility, before mentally scoffing at herself; casting her gaze back out the window as the laughing in the car died down.

"Yea," she had to roll her eyes and force the thought from her head as quickly as it seemed to fly out the windows of the car, her eyes glancing around at the world outside. She felt as though she was seeing it differently, which made her even more unnerved.

Vaguely, she heard Tia begin to talk again, some rambling about something going on at the school, but she didn't actually hear any of the words, as her eyes met a set of blue eyes.

A man stood at the park as they drove by, standing at a bench, and his eyes were on her. He had dark hair and pale skin, and a trench-coat hung from his shoulders, around a suited body; but his eyes are what really stood out. She stared as if in a trance. The eyes were so familiar, and such a beautiful blue, that she felt stuck as her head moved with the cars, staying locked with his.

When she finally forced herself to blink, the man was no longer there.

Frantically her eyes searched for him, and she attempted to turn, before jumping and almost screaming as a hand touched her shoulder. Spinning back around in her seat, she saw the concerned eyes of Tia.

"You okay, Lily?"

"Y-Yea… I just….just though I saw… never mind, sorry, you were saying?"

Tia watched her skeptically for a moment and Lily wished she could disappear into the seat, afraid that she would ask again. It was obvious that Tia didn't believe her and for a moment, she was absolutely sure that as her friend's lips parted, the question would come out once more.

She found herself lucky, though, as Tia decided to just continue on with the story she'd been telling, and Lily looked out the window once more, letting out a silent breath of relief, though she found her skin itching and her mind wandering back to the man with the blue, blue eyes.

_**Well, this is another idea of mine :). So, it's gonna be a Castiel one, because Castiel is wonderful and beautiful and just… wow… So yea, Uhm, let me know how I did on this first chapter, constructive criticism entirely welcome. And okay :)**_


End file.
